


Learning Curve

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Learning Curve

What's the matter?  
Can't sleep again?  
I see you walk these halls hour after hour after hour  
until your body is so tired you must surely rest.  
And, yet, you do not.  
Let's talk about these things that keep you awake,  
what you remember and do not,  
this past of yours.  
Tell me everything that you keep secret from the rest.  
They say confession is good for the soul,  
and you most certainly of all have one of those—  
too much contained within you to imagine your life ending with death.  
So confess.  
Tell me of those years before I knew you,  
of those people who took up the spaces in your life.  
I want to know what it was that attracted you to them,  
what they were,  
what they offered you.  
I need to know these things, you see  
because they will light my way into that mind  
so full of shadows and of dreams  
so lost to me.  
It isn't that I planned my life around yours  
Since I was unaware of your existence in that far off place  
of other knowledge and other fears,  
a place of wit and wiles and greed,  
a place that remains shrouded in the mists of unconcern and tedium  
because you were not a part of it.  
Now, of course, you are and that has changed the universe  
into a place of danger and of longing,  
especially when I cannot know what obstacles lie hidden  
in this road of discovery to which I've set my feet,  
determined to find that which you have secured  
behind those walls of forgetfulness.  
So come in here, sit down,  
and close your eyes for a bit  
There's nothing that needs doing right now,  
no emergency to meet,  
no crisis to avert and only me to hear you.


End file.
